Don of Konoha
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Well ain't this a kick in the head, died a Mobster and reborn into the Hyuuga Heiress... damn that Little Reaper for this mess up


Chapter I: Death of the Don

Don Keiron Tyrion Elster Marrón Brown was always an pretty calm person given everything that had happened to him his entire danmed life, lived as a Assassins for some supernatural force, he thinks, to save his sister. Then worked for the mob before being recruited into said mob. Being the leader after the old one died, may he Rest In Peace, and now was dealing with this shit. help was leaning up against a large crate in one of his warehouses, he'd been leaning against since he finally dealt with the last soldier and collapsed and was looking up at the burnt orange sky. The sun was rising from the horizon slowly, Keiron focused on the crashing waves off the side of the docks.

The Don was laying in a pool of his own blood with multiple bullet hole wounds in his body, his mask was cracked badly to the point where part of his face was showing. His dual Tommy Gun's where at his sides, he felt so exhausted from fighting nonstop for god knows how long, he just wanted to go to sleep for... possibly ever.

"Sometimes I think the universe fucking hates me" Said a Keiron, his large trench coat and pinstriped suit was torn all over and drenched in his own blood, his black pants were full of red spots from his blood that flowed down to his back and to his already red dress shoes, his rigid breathing was one of the few things he heard, that and the pipe that was currently lodged in his stomach.

He couldn't honestly comprehend the situation he was in at the moment... well he could but that was besides the point. Falling pipes, canisters exploding left and right from their crates, alarms blaring, or what he believed to be the alarms, falling debris, the intense heat, soldiers and his boy's dying left and right, it was totally chaos, all around him, flaming pipes skewering anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the chaos, his weapons cash was doomed and there was no saving it from the pending destruction that was coming. The wounded Don was growing weary from exhaustion and the fatale gash across his midsection made it infuriating to deal with while as he already had a pipe in his stomach. Despite the pain he was in he was able to get to his feet quick enough to doge the ascending inferno that almost consumed him and nearly sent him to a fiery grave. The burning inferno was a very intriguing sight to behold once you ignore the corpse of the burning or dead federal agents that were skewered by heated pipes.

Now for those who are wondering why this unknown Don heavily injured in a burning warehouse filled with guns, well it started like this: it was a normal festival and the boss of a big time mob in arms dealing was celebrating his victory over another crime syndicate that specializes in drug dealing and human trafficking. After finding their base the boss manages to destroy the entire organization in one move and free the captives. After words everyone had a big party to celebrate...

And that's when the FBI and SWAT attacked...

Now in most instances crime groups would surrender instantly at the armed federal forces that busted in...

But this one group just gave them the middle finger and started shooting them all at once.

If the FBI and SWAT was informed about this particular crime group they would have known that all the members are never without their guns on them all the time.

So it turns into an all out gunfight and lead up to this...

So here Keiron was back to the wall, watching everything burn around him, ignoring the searing pain he got up from the wall and grabbed the pipe that was in his stomach and rips out the hollow pipe from his stomach with little to no effort. He grunts a bit as he throws the pipe away and starts moving to the hole that lead outside his warehouse to the snowing docks. With his Tommy Gun in hand, he leaps out the hole before a massive fire ball explodes from it.

*BANG!*

Keiron groans as he felt a bullet rip clean into his right arm and sent him to his knees, 'Stupid old man! Your too much in a hurry... charging out like Galahad just like I told myself I wouldn't! Stupid old man!' Keiron clenched his right fist to see if he can still feel it. He hears something from behind: "You tagged him good!" "Take no chances perforate the fool"

Keiron rolls around with a Luger and a hand cannon in both hands and fires at the two approaching SWAT men. Both shot clean through their protective visor and nails the both of them in the necks. The Don watches as the two fall to the ground.

"Good advice"

"You fought good Don Keiron" A snarky male voice said, a teenager who looks around 17-18 years old wearing a blood red long coat with a cane in hand stood near Keiron' bleeding and battered body, "A lot longer then Senior and Kadvadish ever did and look at you! Still clinging to life or what ever you call a life Don" The blood coat teen said as he crouched down to eye level with Keiron. Bright silver n neon green glared into neon red.

Leroy York, leader of the Crimson Viper gang. Bunch of freaks in Keiron's opinion, they always stick to the shadows and attack from them. The Don didn't know what they specialize or sell... but it wasn't good. They always smelt of blood and gun powder, it made him want to vomit at times. It's probably the reason the teen wore a mask that covers his entire lower portion of his face.

"Go... *Heavy breathing*... to... hell... bastered!" Keiron hissed, he coughed up a large glob of blood that splattered against his mask and flowed down his neck. The Don stood up and stared down the blood one.

"Valiant till the end huh Don Keiron?" The teen said/asked the wounded Mob Boss, "You Marrón Brown's are very hard to kill no matter what, but you are always between life and death Kei, no matter how hard they try to kill you... you always seemed to bounce back. That's what makes you special and that's what probably got Gaia to use you as a assassin"

Keiron could feel even his body giving away and out. Everything had a breaking point. As they reached the end of this conversation, Keiron body finally seemed to give out, his eyes boiling, his skin and powers inside hardening and giving out, he could hear nothing soon after... however, this prick's voice was still burning inside his head.

The Don tried to raise his Tommy Gun.

"Look at you... Your about to keel over! You can't even lift that cannon!"

"Sure I can"

Keiron tried to raise his Tommy Gun but drops it and grabs his side before dropping to his knees into the snow.

Leroy chuckles, "Had me scared old man"

Leroy moves closer to Keiron, he grabs part of his cane and removes it to reveal a blade, he twirls his cane, "Here it comes... it going to hurt!" The Crimson Viper leader holds his cane over his head to-

"Your right about that" Keiron mutters as he stabs a combat knife into Leroy's stomach, the teen coughs a laugh as he stumbles back, "Sucker" Keiron groans as stands up and swipes his undamaged arm up and knocks Leroy to the ground. The Don reaches for his Tommy gun and points it at Leroy and pulls the trigger. But it seems the psychopathic gangs leader was nimble despite having a blade in his gut.

Leroy gets into a crouch and rips the knife out before hurling it into Keiron's leg. The Don groan and throws his Tommy Gun at Leroy and goes for the knife in his leg. As he rips it out moves to Leroy. The Mob Boss and Gang leader stare each other down, Keiron slowly approaches Leroy as the blood teen twirls his bladed hooked cane.

Leroy was quick to act, as he closed the gap between them with inhuman speed that nearly surprised Keiron. The mad leader swung hard from the right, but Keiron was quick on the draw, as he blocked it with a quick swipe of his knife. But to his surprise, the sword, which upon closer inspection had turned black with red lines in a cracked spider web pattern,

'Well that's new' The Don thought to himself.

The mad gangster broke away from the deadlock before he came back in force. Leroy was relentless with his strikes, attacking from every angle he could, forcing Keiron on the defensive. Yet despite his opponent's speed, the Mob Boss was more than capable of holding his ground even when wounded, with the Crimson Viper Leader not landing a single hit against him.

The battle turned as in one instance, Don Keiron pushed back Leroy's blade and in one fluid swipe of his blade, he had cut through Leroy's arm like a hot knife through butter. He followed it up with a stabbing motion towards the stomach, but Leroy jumped backwards a couple feet while holding his arm. The crazy teen rips his coat and ties it tightly around his wounded forearm.

Keiron took the time to pick up a pipe and ties his combat knife to it. He needed away to take care of Leroy and fast.

Taking the cane in hand, Leroy rushed forward and bashed the weapon against Keiron's makeshift spear pipe, the upgrade causing small explosions to erupt when in contact. It seemed the mad ganders had taken a liking to the fight, as Keiron was nearly overwhelmed by the savage strikes.

Left, right, up, down, he stuck in mad frenzy, as all Keiron could do was best defend himself. But despite fighting with great skill with the weapon, the Don knew that the mad gang leader lacked the mind needed to be an effective warrior, something Keiron had in spades. Before the savage teen could strike once more, Keiron cut a pipe and direct the steam to flow into Leroy's face, scalding his face, giving the Don a free slash of his makeshift spear, forming a scar upon the mad gangsters chest.

In a blind fury, Leroy swung his cane wildly in random directions hoping to get a hit. Keiron took this distraction well as he hop back a few feet and draws his Luger once again. But soon, Leroy regained his sight and upon facing the upcoming shots approaching him, he faced forward and charged at it with little hesitation. With cane in hand, he began to make a beeline for Keiron as the Mob Boss fires his gun at Leroy, but the mad gangster charged like a mad bull, weaving left and right as he avoided the multitudes shots. With no choice, Keiron retreated further back, unknowingly stumbling near the house he jumped out of earlier.

Keiron turns to Leroy, and he looked pissed. Yes, looked, as in the mask he once wore had most likely fallen when falling, though the face behind the mask looked no better than Keiron though he did. A mop of unkempt hair flowed down his head, with his eyes bulging out of their sockets, his mouth of shark like teeth stuck in a rage fueled sneer.

'Oh god what happened to this kid?' Keiron thought to himself as he looks at the teen, he saw a needle in his hand and probably figured out what he did.

Leroy howled in rage as he charged forward, his cane to the side, ready to spoil blood. Keiron took off in a similar manner, complete with his own rage - fueled battle cry. As the leaders drew closer, it was clear that this struggle would end here and now, with one man lying dead on ground. Cane and spear met as sparks flew from the collusions. They moved like starved wolves, with nothing but the hatred they held for each other fueling their attacks. Neither side seem to hold the edge. Keiron slipped into close range, keeping the pressure on with swift moments. But Leroy seemed to held the advantage due to him not being as wounded as he pushed away Keiron's spear and with a swift swing of his blade, he looped off Keiron left hand.

The decapitated hand seem to wobble a bit, before the spear was ripped free and back into Keiron's hand as he tried to get back onto his feet. Once again, with a roar, Leroy ran straight towards the downed Mobster with his cane, the bloodied cane seen more like a bloody guillotine. But in a last ditch effort, with all that he could muster, Keiron threw his spear straight at the lunging lunatic. Leroy simply brought his can down in a effort to swat it away, but the spear blade curved around it with Keiron and head straight for it's intended target.

In one fell swoop, the spear dashed towards Leroy's left arm and with little effort, had cut it right off due to the razor wire Keiron had wrapped around the pipe. Screaming in pain at the lost of his arm, the mad gangster stumbled backwards. But despite the lost of their body parts, the adrenaline of the moment kept the bosses moving as their blades clashed over and over again. One might deem this scene comical from the outside looking in, treating the severing of their arms as nothing but a flesh wound.

Now a good distance apart from each other, Keiron and Leroy charged once more, these monsters of crime intending to end this fight with this final strike. Once in range, two blades where had been swung, with a bolt of lightning striking the ground at the exact moment. What was left was utter silence, the fighters simply stood in one place like fragile statues.

If one where to look closer, they would find Leroy's bladed cane stained with blood as it was planted firmly in Keiron shoulder. Though the Don had suffer great pain, it was minor in comparison to Leroy's, as Keiron's spear had found it's way directly into the mad gangsters heart, with the knifes blade sticking out from his back.

Losing his grip upon the cane, Leroy fell on to his back like a fallen domino, while Keiron fell to his knee, as he attempted to remove the cane blade from his body, albeit with painful results. Removing the blade, Keiron looked upon the dying Leroy.

"See you in hell kid" The Don gives a pained groan as he grabs his chest, his breath seemed to grow heavy by the second, his vision blurred with large black spots filling his vision, he coughed up another large glob of blood. Keiron falls to the ground.

Dead.


End file.
